ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Jem'Hadar
The following is a list of unnamed Jem'Hadar. Guards at Dominion Headquarters These two Jem'Hadar guards were stationed at the Dominion Headquarters where Worf and Ezri Dax were held as prisoners in 2375. They guarded the two prisoners out of their cell at orders of Damar who then shot the two guards and assisted Dax and Worf in their escape. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 2.jpg|''Played by Steve Danton'' Guards at Mila's house These two Jem'Hadar guards were part of the security detachment which invaded the house of Mila in 2375. They were both shot and killed after they located Kira Nerys, Legate Damar, and Elim Garak in the cellar. They were ordered to execute them. Before they could do so, however, they were killed by Ekoor in retaliation for the destruction of Lakarian City. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar guard 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Kane Hodder'' File:Jem'Hadar guard 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Christopher Halsted'' Jem'Hadar Guard The Jem'Hadar Guard was one of two Jem'Hadar chasing the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Dominion. The Jem'Hadar manages to shoot her in the back with a hand weapon. She falls into Sisko's arms, dead, just as the soldiers arrive. Sisko begins to fight and is overpowered by the Jem'Hadar. This was a part of a simulation exercise designed to determine how they would respond to an attempt by the Dominion to gain a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Jem'Hadar Guard (Camp 371) This guard was stationed at Camp 371 in 2373, serving under an officer (see below). He discovered the crawlspace Garak was hiding in but could not see him. After a Breen prisoner killed the officer, the guard and Breen shot and vaporized each other. ( ) Jem'Hadar Guard #2 (Camp 371) This Guard was stationed at Camp 371 in 2373, were Julian Bashir, General Martok and Garak were imprisoned. ( ) Jem'Hadar Guard (Cardassia Prime) This guard was stationed at a Dominion barracks on Cardassia Prime in 2375. After Elim Garak infiltrated the barracks and planted a bomb, the guard stopped him before he could escape. Damar confronted the guard about his treatment of a Cardassian citizen. The guard trained his weapon at Damar, ordering him to surrender, but was shot and killed by Kira Nerys. ( ) Jem'Hadar Guard (Terok Nor) When the Dominion controlled Terok Nor in early 2374, this Jem'Hadar, along with a Bajoran security officer, guarded the quarters where Odo and the Female Changeling were staying. When Kira Nerys and Quark attempted to talk to Odo, the Jem'Hadar refused to let them in. The Bajoran officer urged them not to provoke his Dominion counterpart. ( ) }} Terok Nor security office guards These two Jem'Hadar were assigned to Terok Nor's security office when the station was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. They guarded Kira Nerys, Jake Sisko, Rom, and Leeta when they were arrested on order from Gul Dukat. When Quark and Tora Ziyal entered attempting to free the prisoners, the Jem'Hadar were confused by Quark's contradictory demands not to move and to lower the force fields. When the Jem'Hadar raised their weapons, Quark shot them both. ( ) }} }} Jem'Hadar attached to Gul Dukat When Gul Dukat traveled to Deep Space 9 in connection to Tekeny Ghemor's impending death, he was accompanied by two guards, one Cardassian and one Jem'Hadar. ( ) Jem'Hadar Officer The Jem'Hadar Officer was one of two Jem'Hadar who murdered the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations. Sisko attacked him and the other Jem'Hadar. This was really a simulation conducted on the Deep Space Nine crew by the Founders to determine what they would do, if the Dominion attempted to gain a foothold in Federation space. ( ) Jem'Hadar Officer (Camp 371) This Jem'Hadar officer was stationed at Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He had been ordered to locate Elim Garak, who was to be executed. While looking for Garak, the officer and his men discovered the tool several prisoners were using to reach communications equipment. The officer was killed when a Breen prisoner stole his weapon and shot him. ( ) }} Jem'Hadar Rebels These Jem'Hadar rebels were trying to repair an Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. They attacked Deep Space 9 and a force of Jem'Hadar sent to hunt them down. They were killed by a combined force of Deep Space Nine pesonnel and Jem'Hadar soldiers.( ) File:Vandros IV surface.jpg|Three Jem'Hadar Rebels guarding the ziggurat File:Vandros IV Gateway.jpg|Two Jem'Hadar Rebels guarding the gateway Jem'Hadar Soldier This Jem'Hadar soldier was stationed on Cardassia Prime in 2375. He and another soldier intercepted Damar and Garak on their way back from meeting with some other members of the Cardassian Resistance. Both Jem'Hadar were killed by Kira Nerys, who was disguised as a Breen at the time. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldier 2 This Jem'Hadar soldier attacked O'Brien on Deep Space 9 during peace negotiations between the Dominion and the Federation. He said O'Brien disrespected him. When Michael Eddington broke up the fight, he took the Jem'Hadar's side. This was part of a simulation that the Founders performed on the crew of Deep Space 9 to determine what they would do if the Dominion tried to take territory in the Federation. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldier 3 This Jem'Hadar soldier was under the command of Goran'Agar, who had freed himself of his need for Ketracel-white. Dr. Bashir was unable to cure the soldier or the rest of the regiment of the addiction. The soldier may have been killed by Goran'Agar so he would not suffer from withdrawal symptoms. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldier 4 Jem'Hadar Sodier #4 was stationed at a ketracel-white storage facility. He was killed when the station was destroyed by a bomb planted by Sisko and O'Brien. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldiers These Jem'Hadar soldiers boarded the , and captured the crew who wanted to establish contact with the Founders. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldiers (2372) These Jem'Hadar soldiers were transported aboard the without their weapons, after their ship was attacked by rebel Jem'Hadar. The rebels were trying to repair an Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. ( ) Jem'Hadar Soldiers (2373) These Jem'Hadar Soldiers were led by Kilana, a Vorta, to rescue a wounded Founder from a Dominion ship that crashed on Torga IV in early 2373. The Jem'Hadar soldiers, having failed to save the Founder, committed suicide soon after. ( ) Jem'Hadar Dominion surrender attendees These two ' Jem'Hadar' accompained the Female Changeling when she surrender and signed a peace treaty with the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Jem'Hadar Troops (2373) Several Jem'Hadar troops boarded Deep Space 9 along with Gul Dukat, Weyoun, Damar after the Dominion captured the station in late 2373. ( ) Jem'Hadar Youth The teenage Jem'Hadar was found by Quark in a cargo bay of salvage he had purchased from Rionoj. At first the Jem'Hadar was a baby, and Commander Sisko and Dr. Bashir did not know it was a Jem'Hadar. Within three days the baby became a teenager. When it was revealed that the child was a Jem'Hadar, Odo took on the task of trying to educate and teach him to control his violent nature. He was not successful as the child became very aggressive and belligerent. Starfleet intended to transfer the child so that they could study him. The boy refused, stole a phaser and demanded that he be released so he could join his own kind. Odo persuaded Sisko to let him go, and Odo took the child back to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Soldiers on AR-558 These Jem'Hadar soldiers attempted to recapture a valuable communication array that was on the planet AR-558 and could be used to tap into Dominion communications. The first front were holograms. After Lieutenant Nadia Larkin, Reese, and Nog spied on their camp several dozens soldiers tapped into a trap, getting killed by "Houdinis". The surviving Jem'Hadar attacked the Starfleet officers but lost this battle. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Category:Jem'Hadar Jem'Hadar, Unnamed